Arceus Almighty
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: My version of Arceus's origin.
1. The beginning

"Arceus, tell me a story."

The alpha Pokemon looked over at Mew's face in annoyance. Mew had asked the same question so many times the number was larger than the number of years Arceus had lived.

 _Speaking of which..._

"Mew, what kind of story do you have in mind?" Arceus asked, with genuine interest.

The cat Pokemon looked over at him and smiled. "I don't know, something about you. No one really knows much about you."

Arceus sighed. Mew was almost as old as he was, and still the Pokemon acted like a child. His childish antics had more than once disrupted the hall of legends. But, if Mew wanted a story, he would get a story.

"Okay," Arceus said. "Okay. This story is begins in a time more ancient than anything you've ever known."

Mew gasped. Arceus smiled.

"Now listen closely, because this story will be a long one..."

* * *

I was born in a lab, as the humans call it. The first thing I remember was that I was staring at a square, thin object that listed numbers and words such as June 29th, 2045. Back then, it was all nonsense. But now, I know these objects as calendars, human devices of telling time.

A man popped into my field of vision. He had brown hair that seemed to go in every direction, and he was wearing a white object which I know now as a lab coat. He seemed surprised that I was up, and began to yell many things in his strange language.

"Why do you do this?" I inquired. I did not understand how I knew to perform this action, but it came naturally. The man stopped, seeming to be satisfied with my question.

I took a few seconds to take in my surroundings. I was inside a very small cube that I understand now as a room. I of course, was in a cylinder that contained a green liquid that was slightly transparent. There were other thin squares all over the walls with human numbers on them. I assume now that they were mathematical formulations.

Anyway, the human came over to my cylinder and placed a black, round object on it. Immediately the human started to talk, but I could understand him now.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I am?"

"No."

"Do you-"

"I'm sorry to disappoint," I started, "but I don't know anything. The fact that I am even communicating with you is a huge surprise to me."

"But of course," he replied, with smirk. "I made you that way. I wanted you to be able to soak up knowledge that I would give to you."

 _Made me?!_

"Who are you?" I cried. "Nothing you say makes sense!"

"I am your creator," he said, with no emotion. "Your father."

I stood there for a second, in disbelief. Although, it did make sense. As the conversation continued, I kept absorbing more and more details from him, increasing my intelligence.

"My name is David," the man said. "Nice to create you."

I shuddered for a second but remembered that I had realized myself that he was right. There was no point in denying it.

"My name is..." I trailed off. Of course I didn't have a name. That was David's job.

"Your name is Arceus," he said with a smirk. "I thought of that one a long time ago."

"Any particular reason?" I asked, with no sarcasm intended.

"I.. I honestly don't know," he replied. "I guess I just thought it sounded like a godly name."

Back then, the name didn't mean much to me. I had no idea that this name would become the single most important name in the universe.

* * *

Mew was fast asleep before Arceus was even through a sixteenth of his tale. His sleeping body rose up and down on the floor of the hall. He looked... Peaceful to Arceus.

Even though Mew was asleep, something... Something just compelled Arceus to keep going. Something told him that his trillion year old tale needed to be revealed somehow.

Arceus continued.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer. I just wanted to start it off.


	2. Hyper Beam

Now before we go on, I need to remind you that this is my interpretation of Arceus's creation. This is what I would make it. So... Don't believe this to be canon. Alright? Let's go.

* * *

"How was I even created?" I asked.

It had been a few days since I woke up and David was definitely right about me being a sponge. Every day from just listening from his conversations, I began to learn. I even began to talk in a human style.

"That's easy," David replied. "You're skeleton is all machinery. I covered that with a skin-like material and white fur that made you what I see right now."

I was shocked. I didn't feel like a robot. I didn't even seem to have any robotic needs.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, I did create you, didn't I?" He replied with a smirk.

"I just..." I trailed off. I felt like I was more than that. I felt that I was not just a jumble of random parts. I was a living being!

"Don't be alarmed," he said. "In time, you may come to make yourself a living being, if you become that intelligent."

I wasn't quite sure if this was true or not. Although I did believe it would be somewhat possible to create a living being without reproduction, I wasn't sure if I would ever figure it out. Hell, with human technology, I wasn't even sure he made me at all.

"Is that even possible?" I inquired.

"Anything is possible for you, because I made you a sponge," he said, looking a bit annoyed. We had went over this already and I think he thought that I had gotten the gist of it. I didn't.

"You soak up any knowledge anyone ever reveals to you."

Those words were the most important words I would ever hear. They would end up deciding the fate of the universe.

* * *

After a month with David, I began to understand what I didn't before. Humans, even in an era that they used to call the future, have very limited capabilities. For David, it was the fact that he could never leave the room. I asked him one about it and he mumbled something that didn't make sense except for one word: nuclear.

I didnt know what that meant. But I just kept waiting, like I do most of the days.

One day, however, something strange happened. David plugged in two giant plugs into sockets on my right and left side. I was in the cylinder, of course. I would've asked him what he was doing, if I didn't start to shake.

In an almost seizure-like way, my body began to shake, and I wasn't even controlling it. Suddenly, it stopped.

"What was that?" I asked, panting.

I then noticed that there was no liquid around me. I pushed the door of the cylinder until it opened, so I could face David.

"As I was saying- wait, what?"

I hadn't even thought of pushing the door open, I just did.

"That was a test," he said. "I programmed you to do that."

I felt... Odly satisfied with myself. As if I had achieved something great.

"That's not all I did," he added on, with a mysterious smile. "I programmed you with something I've been working on for a while."

"See," he continued, "I was thinking, and I've decided that I should change you. Give you... Abilities. Right now, if you were to become a real being, there wouldn't be much that made you different from animals."

I had no idea what they were, but I continued to listen.

"You have been given... Powers, if you could call them that. I basically programmed you to use electrical currents to form abilities that could be called godly. It's all just programming, like a taser. Except that, well, it's much more complex and... Painful."

"What.. Are my abilities?" I asked.

"I was getting to that," he said. "You have to learn on your own. That's the whole point of you existing. I need to know that you have the capability to learn without someone helping you."

Anger boiled up inside me. Why was I just his toy, his lab rat, his Guinea pig that would do anything for him. Why?

As I felt this anger boil up, I also felt it simmer down and out. I realized then what was going on.

"Look out!" I yelled.

David did not get out of the way. Instead, he grabbed a small, white object that seemed to absorb the very air itself.

"I call this an absorber. Great name, huh?" He said this with a joking tone.

I had no time to reply, because my... Attack had already fired and dealt great damage to his machine. The machine, however did succeed in absorbing it. The attack was a small beam that seemed to radiate with energy.

As soon as it was gone be looked at me with pride.

"I'll call it 'hyper beam'," he said. "Although, it is in its early stages. We will have to work on it."

But I was not paying attention. I was thinking about the anger that boiled out when I fired hyper beam. It was incredible.

"Well, let's start," he said.

* * *

Ooh baby.

Anyway, review because I have no friends. My happiness will reach its full extent when I read people's opinions on the Internet.

People I don't know.

Anyway, this chapter was longer. Only slightly. It'll get better, I promise.


End file.
